<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Forget Your Umbrella by Thunder_of_Dragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492345">Don’t Forget Your Umbrella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons/pseuds/Thunder_of_Dragons'>Thunder_of_Dragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Pansy Parkinson, Gen, Genderqueer Luna Lovegood, Ladies of London, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, Other, Sassy Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons/pseuds/Thunder_of_Dragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy’s favourite show is cancelled. What’s a witch to do about it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Forget Your Umbrella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/gifts">CheekyTorah</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge thanks to @CheekyTorah for the prompt! And thanks to @MarshmallowMcGonagall for encouraging me to write this instead of doing the other things I needed to be doing.</p>
<p>I’ve never written Luna or Pansy before, as they’re such strong personalities in their own rights, and being tasked to write them together was quite a challenge. I can only hope I’ve done them both justice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Luna!” Pansy shouted from her seat in front of the telly. “They’ve cancelled it! They’re not making any more episodes of <i>Ladies of London!”</i></p>
<p>“Who’s cancelled it?” Luna asked as they stepped into the parlour, fiddling with some bits of Gillyweed and Dittany. </p>
<p>“Oh, I haven’t the faintest. The network’s decided to stop broadcasting it.” Pansy rolled her eyes. “They’ve replaced it with some baking show or similar nonsense. As if these plebians could tell the difference between a Yorkshire pudding and a biscuit.”</p>
<p>“Maybe the Gulping Plimpies got inside their cameras,” the suggested. “They’re having a particularly active mating season, you know.” Luna shook their head. “If only they properly warded those sets with Gurdyroots. Everyone knows that’s the only way to get rid of them.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” Pansy agreed. “I think I’m going to go down to the station and clear away any lingering Nargles. How dare they cancel my favorite show! They’ll face the wrath of Pansy Parkinson-Lovegood.”</p>
<p>Luna’s lip quirked up, and they glanced at the doorway. “Don’t forget your umbrella. The Blibbering Humdingers told me it’s supposed to snow. It’s summer, but I suppose anything is possible.”</p>
<p>“Of course, dear.” Pansy kissed her partner on the cheek, grabbed an emerald umbrella from the stand by the door, and promptly left their flat in Glasgow.</p>
<p>Pansy apparated to London, just down an alley from the Raynes Park Library. Her black heels clicked as she walked purposely down the street. This wouldn't be the first time she'd had to use Muggle means of research to her own ends. She'd strut in, quickly find an address on the library's computer network, and then apparate as close as she could to the network's station.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Pansy was in front of a perky redheaded receptionist. If she wasn’t so short, Pansy might have thought she was a relative of the Weasleys. The girl shrunk into her chair, eyes widening as she watched Pansy. It was obvious she was used to hiding behind her large desk, and Pansy thought the fear in the girl’s eyes would only make her task easier. </p>
<p>"I'm here to speak to the network executives. I believe there was a mishap with the upcoming line-up on the telly. I thought we could sort this out before they make a decision that could end their careers forever."</p>
<p>"I, I, I'm afraid you can't do that, miss," the receptionist stammered. "They're terribly busy, and you haven't got an appointment."</p>
<p>Pansy sneered, pulling her wand from its holster. She cast a wordless Legilimens and briefly poked around the girl's mind. This would be like a thief taking Nifflers to Gringotts, far too easy and slightly chaotic. "But you see, I do have an appointment. I'm the one meeting with them at 4 o'clock about their new baking show."</p>
<p>Pansy cast another silent charm, a Confundus that would easily root itself in the girl's weak mind.</p>
<p>"Oh, my sincerest apologies, I'll let them know you're on your way. Can I offer you a bottle of bubbly or a biscuit?"</p>
<p>"No, you cannot." Pansy turned up her nose and stalked to the lift in the corner. "You can, however, find an autographed poster of the Ladies of London somewhere in storage, and I'll consider not telling your superiors about this horrid disrespect you've shown me."</p>
<p>Pansy cackled to herself in the lift as she pressed the button that would send her to the topmost floor. Yes, this would be an entertaining afternoon. There was nothing that put Pansy in a good mood quite like exercising her power as a witch and stomping all over the Muggles' realities. Perhaps she could convince Luna to put on some lingerie when she got home, and then she could continue her rampage of power. Luna certainly wouldn’t mind her taking some more control in the bedroom tonight.</p>
<p>The lift doors opened, letting Pansy out into a tastefully decorated waiting room. The leather settees stood out from the crisp white walls, and a sideboard offered cucumber water and finger sandwiches for those who were waiting.</p>
<p>However, Pansy had no intention of waiting.</p>
<p>Pansy strode to the other side of the room, pulled open the oak double doors, and stepped inside the boardroom. Wand at the ready, she was fully prepared to make these idiotic Muggles realize the error of their ways.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>